


Commission - First Kiss

by coldphoenix



Series: Demonic Love (King Piccolo x OC) [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Viola - Freeform, bassoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Kid Viola has her first kiss.





	Commission - First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A little commission with my OC Viola and @littlepuku’s OC Bassoon. Based off this ask:-  
> http://demoniclovedbz.tumblr.com/post/167953458661/how-grow-up-viola-got-her-first-kiss  
> I hope you like it!

“Hey, Bassoon?”  
“Yeah?” Bassoon turned his head to look at Viola with a smile. He liked being friends with her. They’d been friends for almost a year now. Bassoon was shy… he didn’t have many people he was close with, but… Viola was nice, and easy to talk to. He felt comfortable around her, and she was always so outgoing and confident it was obvious she was comfortable around him.  
“Do you want to try kissing?” … maybe too comfortable.  
“Wh-What!”

In a split second Bassoon went from being calm and composed to a shaking, blushing wreck. His eyes widened and he began to hyperventilate, his heart racing and his lip trembling wildly as he attempted to speak. “But – but – but –”  
“Bra tried it with a boy at school.” Viola grinned. “She said it feels funny.”  
“Is – is Bra getting married?” Bassoon gasped. Oh, no! No – she couldn’t get married now! Bra was really mature, but she was still only seven. Bassoon always heard that it was bad to marry too young…  
“No!” Viola laughed. “Why would she do that? She hardly even knows him. They just did it for a dare.”  
“ _ **What**_!” Bassoon shrieked, his antennae standing on end. That – that wasn’t right! Kisses weren’t supposed to be dares! They were supposed to be special, and only for your true love. Didn’t Bra know that? Or maybe it was different for humans… Maybe true love kissing was only for namekians, or icejins… And Bassoon was a namekian, and Viola was both… So did… did she… did she love him…? But – but – but –  
“Come on.” Viola grinned, and leaned towards him. “Let’s try it.”  
“I – I…” Bassoon tried to protest, but no words came out. Instead his face turned an even brighter shade of purple, his antennae began to hurt because they were so stuck up and tense, his eyes started to twitch because they’d been too wide for too long, and his heart moved even faster in his chest – it felt like he was going to have a heart attack! And that panicked him even more. His whole body was shaking. He felt hot. He was sweating – if he carried on he’d shrivel up and die of dehydration! He needed water… He didn’t feel well. He wanted a donut. He wanted his mummy…

_Smooch_. “ **Aii**!” Bassoon yelped as a quick, moist warmth struck his lips. It only lasted a few seconds, and then Viola pulled away and played with her mouth, examining the sensation of the kiss. She shrugged, and hummed.  
“Mm. That wasn’t so special.” Viola said. “I don’t know why adults do it so much. It’s kind of gross… I don’t think I like wet stuff on my lips.” She looked at Bassoon, seemingly unfazed by what they’d just done. “What did you think?”  
“I… uh…” Bassoon was in such a panic he was on the brink of tears. He didn’t know Viola felt this way about him… He thought they were just friends! He didn’t love her – not like that! Was that why she didn’t like the kiss? Wasn’t it good unless the other person loved you as well…? But… actually, Bassoon thought it wasn’t so bad… It was warm, and Viola’s lips weren’t gross and wet. Maybe because she wasn’t sweating as much as him… or at all. Why was she still so calm? He’d – he’d ruined her first kiss! It had been bad because he didn’t love her back – why wasn’t she sad? “I – I’m sorry!” Bassoon sobbed. He felt so bad… This was bad. This whole thing was bad!  
“It’s okay.” Viola giggled. “I just wanted to try it.”  
“I – I don’t want to marry you!” Bassoon wailed. “I don’t love you! I’m really sorry! I just want to be your friend!”  
“Yeah… I know.” Viola blinked. “Why do you keep talking about marriage? Kissing someone doesn’t mean you have to marry them.”  
“It… it doesn’t?” Bassoon sniffed. No… that didn’t make sense! Kissing was only for people in love! Everybody knew that! “But…”  
“I just want to be your friend too.” Viola beamed. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get married actually.” She stood up, and grinned down at him. “Come on. Let’s go get ice cream.”  
“But… but…” Bassoon stammered. He didn’t understand it. Why didn’t Viola know what a kiss was for? Or Bra? Why was Bassoon the only one taking this seriously? Oh God… he could still feel her lips on his. Eee… eee! His breathing became rapid again, and he started to feel light-headed…  
_“Bassoon? Are you okay?”_ Viola’s voice sounded so far away…

Viola flinched, and squatted down to help Bassoon when he passed out.


End file.
